


Blankets

by witchy_caswell



Series: You'll Never Find Out [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cliffhangers, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_caswell/pseuds/witchy_caswell
Summary: Ashlyn Caswell prides herself on being a great baker.-in which Kourtney asks Ashlyn for baking lessons.-
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell/Kourtney Greene
Series: You'll Never Find Out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140608
Kudos: 3





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a challenge and I didn't finish EJ’s short in time so enjoy this chaos.

Ashlyn Caswell prides herself on being a great baker. Not many people have tried to challenged her title of the best baker at East High. The only ones have were challenged to a baking competition at Ash’s house.  
That’s why she was very confused when Kourtney, who has never in all of the years that Ash has known her shown any interest in baking other than the end product, asked for baking lessons. Ashlyn, of course, said yes, but it still felt very random.  
And that’s how the two girls found themselves in Ashlyn’s kitchen surrounded by flour and sugar, trying to make cookies.  
“Am I even doing this right?” Kourt drops her messy hands to her hips.  
“I really don’t know,” Ashlyn laughs at her friend. A moment passes of Kourtney attempting to not spill the batter and Ashlyn cleaning up the mess they made. “Can I ask you a question?” she turns around, grabbing the towel.  
“Sure,” Kourtney doesn’t look up from the chocolate chip mess the two of them created.  
“Why did you want baking lessons?”  
Kourtney hesitates, almost dropping her spatula. “No reason,”  
“Come on, Kourt!” Ashlyn laughs, “You can tell me!”  
She avoids Ash’s eyes. It doesn’t help that Ashlyn has been crushing on the other girl since the last musical when she gave her a card. She said “To the only girl I’d like to have on my side during this chaos. Only wish I could have lasted longer on that stage.” and Ashlyn was completely love struck ever since.  
“Alright,” Kourtney interrupts Ashlyn’s train of thought with a heavy sigh, “There’s this girl I like who loves baking and I want to impress her with a gift. But I am absolutely clueless when it comes to baking, so I thought you could help,”  
Ashlyn can’t help but wonder if she’s the girl Kourt wants to impress. **Not possible, Ashlyn. She thinks, shaking her head. **  
“Is that stupid?” Kourtney groans, starting to scoop the cookie dough onto the sheet.  
“No!” Ashlyn quickly corrects herself, “I was just thinking,” she pushes her curly red hair behind her ear, “Whoever that girl is, is the most lucky girl in our world,”  
“Oh,” Kourt laughs, “Thank goodness,”  
A silence falls over the almost empty house. After the cookies were placed in the oven, Ashlyn suggests they watch a movie.  
The two girls curl up under the thick, rainbow blankets Ash made a while ago and turn on Beauty and the Beast.   
A little while after Kourt compares Gaston to EJ and Ashlyn calms down, Ash breaks their silence again with another question.  
“Who is the girl you wanted to impress?”  
Kourtney takes a deep breath before answering. And even when she does, her voice is quiet. “You,”  
“What?”  
“I like you. That’s why I gave you the card, I was hoping it would get you to like me the same way I like you,” she starts to shrink under the covers before sitting back up, “It didn’t seem to work after the whole week long thing with Big Red, so I decided to make you a treat. Turns out I suck at baking,”  
Ashlyn laughs through her hands. “Continue,”  
“So I asked for lessons. And you’re the best baker at East High. And now we’re here, under your gay blankets watching a Disney princess movie,”  
Ashlyn thinks about her next words for a moment. “What if I told you that I like you too?”  
Kourtney laughs. “Then I’d maybe work up the courage to ask you out. Tomorrow after school at the cafe?”  
“Sounds perfect,”  
They sit there for a few moment before Kourtney’s phone rings.  
“I’m sorry,” she groans, “It’s my mom, she needs me to come home,”  
“It’s fine!” Ash smiles at the other girl, “I’ll see you tomorrow,”  
“See you tomorrow,” Kourtney walks out the front door.  
Next Ashlyn does quiet a few things. First she turns off the movie and takes the cookies out of the oven. And next she picks up her phone to make a call.  
At least until the back door is slammed open by a screaming person. No clue what the heck that’s about.****

******And you, dear reader, will never find out! ******** **


End file.
